Outbreak
by Dawkinsss
Summary: "You have to do it, please. You can't let this happen. Don't let me become one of them." In honor of the up coming apocalypse, I give you Law and Order SVU...zombie edition.


**Author Note: I'm back! This story is going to be a stretch to say the least. Hopefully some will enjoy it. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Tell her, Casey! Tell right now you made the whole damn thing up!" Lisa Hopper struggled against Detective Elliot Stabler's grip as she lunged at her five year old daughter.

Casey lay curled up on the floor sobbing. Detective Olivia Benson sheilded the young girl from her mother's verbal attacks.

"Casey, listen to me sweetie, everything's going to be alright. You're okay, you're going to be okay." Olivia's voice extinguished Lisa's harsh words and Casey's eyes finally left the floor. Tears gushed from her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get daddy into trouble, I promise. It just...He just...it hurt so much." The young girl hiccuped. Oliva took a seat on the floor next to Casey.

"You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Nothing. You're a very brave little girl. I wish I had the same amount of courage you have." Olivia smiled, but it was laced with sadness. Casey trembled as she leaned against the detective. The young girl liked that Olivia smelled like vanilla. It reminded her of her own mother, before she began drinking from the glass bottles and giving herself shots when she thought Casey wasn't looking. Her mommy looked like a monster now. Maybe this new lady could be her mommy now.

"You really think I was brave?" Casey whispered. Olivia gently brushed the hair out of the five year old's face.

"The bravest I've ever seen." Olivia whispered back.

"You little BRAT! What have you done? You've ruined our family! He was the only one who loved your worthless self and you go spreading these lies!" Lisa continue to scream and hollar as Elliot dragged the woman out of the hospital and toward the squad car.

"You can't possibly believe her? Tom wouldn't hurt nobody! She's a liar. Always has been. She likes the attention. You know how children tell stories..." Elliot cut her off.

"Children may tell stories, Mrs. Cooper, but medical tests do not. Your daughter, your five year old child, was sexually assaulted. Can you stop talking for two seconds and process that? She. Was. Raped. Now, the attacker left DNA. We're going to test your husband and if it comes back a match he's going to jail. Do you understand me?" Elliot growled as he forced Lisa into the backseat of his car.

"You're wrong about Tom. You'll see. Then Imma sue all of you. Imma sue you, Imma sue that brown haired bitch in there, Imma sue the city of New York, I..." Lisa's voice caught in her throat and she grew silent. Elliot, although pleasantly surprised by the new found silence, suddenly became suspicious.

"What's wrong, Lisa, Cat got your..."

Outside the squad car, a human figured swayed and limped in front of them.

"What the hell?" Elliot opened the driver side door and began walking toward the figure. He instantly felt sick. This man, or whatever it was, was completely disfigured. It's hair stuck out in all directions, gelled together by dark, dried blood. Purple veins vividly shone through the figure's almost translucent skin like a treasure map. It's clothes were torn and tattered, it's eyes darted around, and it's mouth remained slightly ajar. A large gash stretched across the man's shoulder.

"Sir, sir are you okay?" Elliot took a few steps forward. His feet felt like cinder blocks. The man's head snapped to attention at the sound of Elliot's voice. A sound unlike anything he had ever heard escape the man's mouth. Blood gurgled and dripped down his chin as he took off toward Elliot.

"Umph!" Elliot felt his body hit the ground with a sickening thud as the man tackled him with unimaginable strength. The man's fowl stench alone was enough to make Elliot want to pass out. Elliot could buy the man some body wash later, right now he had to get away from this freak!

"GET OFF ME!" Elliot hollared as he kicked the attacker off of him. The man quickly growled, a crazed look still reflected in his eyes, as he lunged toward Elliot again. Elliot quickly drew his gun and shot him three times in the chest. The man flew backwards onto the ground. Elliot's hand shook as he lowered his gun. What was going on? Who was this guy?

Elliot's gun quickly made it's way back into position as he watched the man stand back up. The gun shots had done nothing...THE SHOTS HAD DONE NOTHING?! Elliot, without hesitation shot at the figure five more times twice in the chest and three times in the head. The figure collapsed and this time made no effort to move. Elliot leaned against his car and tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell was wrong with that man?" Elliot began to rub his head trying to piece together the recent events.

"Elliot! Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?"

Elliot had not even noticed the large crowd that was forming around him. Blue lights accompanied by sirens emerged in the distance. Olivia stood beside him, worry stamped on her face. Casey remained at her side, the two were holding hands.

"I don't, I don't even know how to explain what just happened...I mean, the guy just attacked me! He looked like hell too, but that didn't even seem to phase him. He was strong. Crazy strong. I just...I did what I had...I don't know." Elliot's voice trailed off as Olivia grabbed his hand with her free hand and sqeezed it.

"I shot him, Liv."

"You're okay. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get this figured out." Olivia's voice made Elliot feel even weaker in his knees than he already was. Casey looked up at Elliot.

"Is there anything I can help with? I'm super brave which basically means I can do anything." Casey stated matter-of-factly toward Elliot. He smiled and bent down in order to make eye contact with the girl.

"So I've heard. We're lucky to have a girl like you with us." Casey smiled at the compliment, her eyes still red from previously crying.

"Oh my, El." Olivia took a hold of the detective's right hand.

"You're hurt." Elliot quickly examined his own hand. Two red cresants were stamped deep on his hand.

"Did he bite you?" Olivia's hands ran carefully over his wound.

**LAW & ORDER: SVU FEATURING ZOMBIES?! WHAAAA? **

**Okay, I know the zombie thing is kind of everywhere right now, but I don't care. I find it interesting. So if you like it, review it. If you don't like it, review it. Or not. Whatever floats your boat. **


End file.
